If There’s any Justice
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: [Continuação de 'Só desta Vez] ... ShortSong ... 'If There’s any Justice'...[DG]


**If There's any Justice**

"-Gin. Finalmente chegaste. Começava a ficar preocupado. Aconteceu algo?"

"-Preocupado?" – Perguntou enquanto pousava uma pilha de pergaminhos em cima da secretária –" Porquê?"

"-Porquê Gin? Já viste as horas? Já passa da meia-noite!"

"-Ah! As horas!" - Começou a desfazer o coque perfeito que usava – "Não parecias muito importado com as horas antes."

"-Mas é diferente!"

"-Porquê?"

"-Porque tu és minha mulher!"

"-Mas não por muito tempo "– Murmurou para si mesma.

"-Disseste algo?" – Perguntou irritado enquanto se deitava na cama.

"-Não."

"-Onde vais?" – Perguntou ao ver a ruiva, já de camisa de dormir, a sair pela porta do quarto.

"-Dormir" – Respondeu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Respirou fundo e atravessou o corredor em direcção ao quarto de hóspedes. Viver com Harry tinha-se tornado quase impossível depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ele passava todo tempo em que estavam juntos a tentar dissuadi-la, a tentar fazer com que ela desistisse de trabalhar no ministério. Mas nada, nada do que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer conseguiria faze-la mudar de ideias. Passava cada vez mais tempo no escritório, saia cedo de casa e entrava o mais tarde que conseguia só para evita-lo.

Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta caminhando até à cama. Mal se tinha deitado quando ouviu batidas na porta.

"-Gin?"

Ela simplesmente ignorou o chamado.

"-Gi? Abre! Vamos falar."

"-Não temos nada para falar!" – Gritou em direcção à porta.

"-Vamos ruiva. Abre a porta."

"-Não vou abrir!"

"-Por favor ruiva! Já não consigo viver mais assim! Temos de falar!"

Ela levantou-se irritada e abriu a porta.

"-Óptimo! Vamos falar! Eu começo! Já não te suporto! Cada vez é mais difícil viver contigo e com o teu jeito de criança mimada! Eu sou tua mulher não tua propriedade! Daqui em diante eu só faço o que bem entender e tu não vais contestar isso! Espero que tenhas entendido."

E antes que o moreno tivesse sequer tempo de formular uma resposta ela fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

Ficou acordada durante bastante tempo, encarando o tecto, ouvindo os passos do moreno no corredor, até que eles cessaram e ela conseguiu finalmente adormecer.

Acordou cedo, o sol lá fora mal tinha nascido. Saiu do quarto de hóspedes e caminhou até ao seu próprio esperando encontrar Harry.

Enganou-se. Nem o mínimo sinal do moreno no quarto.

_"Melhor assim" – _Pensou trocando de roupa.

Vinte minutos depois Ginevra aparatava, no ministério.

Andava calmamente pelo corredor que a levaria ao seu escritório quanto algo, ou melhor alguém, chamou a sua atenção. Ao fundo do corredor estava Draco, a falar com uma qualquer outra pessoa. Parou de andar e ficou a observa-lo como se fosse uma adolescente apaixonada.

Adorava a forma como ele passava as mãos pelo cabelo enquanto falava e depois voltava a enfia-las nos bolsos das calças.

"-Oi Gi!"

Saltou com o susto e virou-se instantaneamente para encarar a pessoa que lhe falava.

"-Ah! Olá Mione. Por aqui?"

"-Saí agora mesmo do St. Mungus, vim ter com o Ron" – Respondeu fixando o olhar num ponto atrás das costas da ruiva.

"-O que foi?" – Perguntou, voltando-se, tentando descobrir qual o interesse da morena.

_"E se ela viu o Draco?"_ – Pensou alarmada – _"Não fiz nada de mais"_ – Acrescentou para si mesma.

"-Nada. O Ron está à minha espera, vou indo."

"-Fazes bem. Então até outra altura."

"-Até Gi."

Viu a morena a afastar-se e sem mais nada para fazer ali entrou no seu escritório.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e a cara enterrada nas mãos deixou-se perder totalmente nos seus pensamentos.

De tão perdida que estava nos seus pensamentos que nem ouviu a porta do seu escritório a abrir.

"-Ginevra?"

Levantou os olhos e encarou o homem à sua frente.

"-Sim Harry?"

Por fracções de segundos pensou que era Draco quem a chamava mas ao erguer os olhos a realidade revelou-se outra.

"-Temos de falar."

"-Sou toda ouvidos."

O moreno tomou a cadeira à frente da ruiva e encarou-a com um olhar sério.

"-Tomei uma decisão."

"-Que seria? "- _"Pedir o divórcio não era mal pensado"_

"-Eu vou viajar."

"-Viajar?"

"-É. Viajar, dar um tempo. As coisas entre nós não estão bem e talvez se estivermos afastados durante um tempo as coisas se resolvam de uma forma mais fácil."

"-Quanto tempo?"

"-Três semanas, um mês, não sei. O tempo que eu achar necessário."

"-Quando vais?" – Perguntou.

"-Amanhã."

"-Queres que te ajude com as malas?" – Inquiriu num tom sarcástico que Harry não percebeu. Não foi capaz de evitar, era mais forte do que ela.

"-Deixa estar. Consigo tratar disso sozinho. Eu mando uma coruja antes de voltar."

"-Tudo bem."

Viu o moreno a levantar-se e a sair do escritório. Suspirou, não havia situação mais perfeita do que aquela., ver-se-ia livre duma vez por todas das pressões constantes dele.

- -

Caminhava pelos corredores, com um sorriso parvo na face, estava feliz e não era preciso mais. Podia ter aparatado directamente em casa e ter o prazer de ver Harry a arrumar as malas, mas não, decidiu em vez disso caminhar.

Saiu do ministério e aparatou na Diagon-Al, escura mas ainda assim com muita gente. Entreteve-se a passear pela larga rua, observando as montras das lojas, sentindo o vento fresco na sua face.

"-Porquê o sorriso?" – Perguntou uma voz ao seu ouvido fazendo-a tremer.

Voltou-se só para ver aqueles olhos azuis pousados nos seus.

"-A palavra felicidade significa algo para ti?"

"-Em que sentido ruiva?"

"-No sentido em que só te apetece gritar de tão feliz."

"-E de onde vem toda essa felicidade?"

"-Vem do facto de eu estar teoricamente livre…"

"-Teoricamente livre?" – Inquiriu com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"-O Harry vai viajar… Vai dar um tempo como ele lhe chama…"

"-E o que tencionas fazer nesse tempo?"

"-Preparar os papeis para o divórcio… E a melhor forma de lho dizer…."

Ele sorriu-lhe e aproximou-se dela, passando a mão pela face pálida da ruiva. Beijou-lhe suavemente a testa e depois afastou-se, encarando-a.

"-Sabes onde me encontrar…" – Sussurrou antes de se misturar com o resto dos transeuntes.

"_Yeah,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl,  
Oh yeah,  
I believe,  
I do"_

Ginevra suspirou vendo o loiro afastar-se. Sim, ela sabia onde encontra-lo.

Voltou a casa, e encontrou-a totalmente escura. Caminhou escada acima entrando no seu quarto.

Encontrou Harry debruçado sobre a cama, prestes a encolher as suas bagagens.

"-Pensava que não vinhas…Queria despedir-me."

"-Estou aqui, não estou?"

"-Sim mas…. Gin eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a este ponto…"

"-Ouve…"

"-Ouve tu Gin… As coisas não deviam ter chegados a este ponto…Acho que esta viagem vai ser boa tanto para ti como para mim….Vamos resolver tudo o que houver a resolver quando eu voltar. Entretanto cuida-te…" – Aproximou-se da ruiva e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios.

Por um momento sentiu-se culpada, culpada de o ter traído, de não lhe contado a verdade.

_"Quando ele voltar ficará tudo esclarecido…"_

"-Cuida-te tu também…" – Respondeu passando a mão na face dele.

Independentemente do que se tinha passado ela continuava a gostar dele, a ama-lo mas não da mesma forma.

- -

"-Não devia ser assim…"

"-Porque não?"

"-Faz-me sentir culpada…" – Respondeu tentando não tremer com os beijos que ele depositava suavemente no seu pescoço.

"-Culpada porquê? Por tentares ser feliz?"

"-Não… Por estar a trai-lo. Ele não merece…"

"-Tu também não mereces estar infeliz…."

"-Mas…"

"-Nunca devias ter casado com ele…Era comigo que devias ter casado… Não com ele…"

_"If there's any justice in the world,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl"  
_

"-Se tivesses voltado mais cedo… Uma semana mais cedo… Eu não teria casado com ele…."

"-Se eu soubesse que ias fazer uma loucura destas eu teria voltado…. Se eu soubesse nunca tinha saído do teu lado… Ele estaria sozinho e nós estaríamos juntos agora…."

"_If I'd found you first you know its true,  
He would be alone,  
I would be with you"_

"-Mas ele está sozinho agora… E nós estamos juntos…"

As suas mãos percorreram o corpo nu da mulher ao seu lado, parando nas bochechas rosadas dela.

"-Eu vou estar sempre aqui por ti… E tu sabes disso… Quando estiveres disposta a ser feliz, a meu lado, eu vou estar aqui…Quando decidires avisa-me… Quando achares que esta vida ao lado do Potter já não serve para ti deixa-me saber… E eu levo-te para bem longe daqui…."

"_If I should lose you girl you know,  
That there's not much justice in the world _

If there's any justice in the world,  
You're gonna be my baby

_If There's Any Justice – LEMAR"_

"-Mas eu não preciso sequer pensar duas vezes para te responder… O que eu mais quer é ser feliz a teu lado, seja aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar…"

Beijou-o com paixão, necessidade, beijou-o como nunca o beijara.

"-Eu vou contigo para onde tu fores…"

Ele sorriu, era tudo o que queria, tê-la a seu lado, faze-la feliz.

- -

"-Não vale a pena correres ruiva! Sabes que acabas sempre nos meus braços!"

"-Isso é o tu pensas…" – Respondeu entre risos enquanto corria para longe dele.

Aumentou a velocidade e apanhou-a prendendo-a pela cintura. Deitou-a na relva do jardim e deitou-se por cima dela, não deixando hipótese de fuga.

"-Fique a Srta. sabendo…."

A ruiva beijou-o não o deixando continuar a frase. Fez com que o corpo dele deslizasse um pouco e levantou-se no mesmo instante, correndo.

Mal tinha começado a correr quando ele a alcançou de novo.

"-Como eu estava a tentar dizer… Fique a Srta. Ginevra Weasley sabendo que nada nem ninguém me escapa"

"-Pois saiba o Sr. também que algo lhe escapou…"

"-Aí sim?" – Perguntou beijando o pescoço da ruiva.

"-Sim… Não sou mais a Srta. Ginevra Weasley mas sim a Sra. Ginevra Malfoy…"

"-Isso não me escapou… De forma alguma…."

"-Ainda bem que isso não lhe escapou Sr. Draco Malfoy…Iria ficar deveras furiosa se algo deste calibre lhe passasse ao lado" – Continuou rindo.

"-Nada do que te diz respeito me passa ao lado… Nada deste que tu foste minha pela primeira vez…"

"-Então anota outra coisa na tua cabecinha linda e loira…. Aos 26 anos Ginevra Weasley Malfoy vai dar à luz um belo bebé cujo o pai dá pelo nome de Draco Malfoy…Anotaste?"

Ele sorriu e agarrou-a ao colo girando-a no ar.

"-Isso com certeza não me vai passar ao lado…" – Sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido antes de a beijar apaixonadamente.

**- - - - - FIM - - - - -**

**N/A: **Aqui está a continuação da fic "Só desta Vez"… Não era para a ter escrito mas não resisti…. Digam o que acharam….

Kika Felton87

14/04/05


End file.
